


Soul Searching

by Titarnia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Draco and Harry being adorable, Fluff, Hogwarts, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, Teacher Harry, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titarnia/pseuds/Titarnia
Summary: Harry takes 8th year and makes up and out with Draco.He becomes an auror for a few years before retiring. He got tired of all the publicity and makes an agreement with Hermione, who is by this point Minister of Magic, and it allows Harry to take it easy. From then on, no pictures or articles about Harry. If so, the person WILL get sagged on the spot.All this allowed Harry to take up some new hobbies, like deadly and dangerous plants and magical creatures. He's just a really chill dude.Harry will at some point:1) Marry Draco Malfoy.2) Become DADA teacher for a bunch of first years who, over the curse of half a year, has had more than 10 different teachers.3) Be really really done with "It's Harry Potter!" Billshat and do it mockingly back every time it happens in one of his classes.





	1. Harry Potter and the letter

#  **_Prolog_ **

Harry Potter and the letter

The wind blew softly through his hair as he gazed up at the night sky from his balcony. The bells had rung for midnight mere minutes ago, but he wasn’t tired. As he was lost in his own thoughts, he didn’t register the snowy white owl getting closer. Only when he noticed it out of the corner of his eyes, did he stretch out his arm for it to land on. It nozzled it’s head against his fingers as he tried to retrieve the envelope it held in its beak. He made a small laugh at the owl and took the envelope that held the crest of Malfoy. For years he had refrained from going public, so what would the Malfoys want with him? The snowy owl pecked at his arm and he looked away from the envelope to place the owl on the balcony railing near the plate with some food. It happily goutched a few bites down, chirped and flew back to Malfoy Manor from where it had come. The envelope held a small card with an invitation.

_You have been invited to the birthday party of_

_. Draco Malfoy ._

The name was written by Draco himself, he knew that much. Under the name was the date and time for the event. He scuffed and smiled as he noticed there was something written on the back.

_Dear Harry Potter._

_I am well aware that you do not like public affairs, but I ask this of you._

_As a concerned mother, it would bring me great joy if you would attend Draco’s birthday party._

_Ever since you started your Soul Search, Draco has not been himself._

_I feel that he misses you greatly._

_If it helps in your decision, I’ll inform you that I have also sent out invitations to the minister of magic Hermione Granger and her husband Ronald Weasley as I know them to be your closest friends from Hogwarts._

_Sincerely, Narcissa Malfoy_

He didn’t have any interest in going because it would mean he would be in the eye of the public. He wasn’t really presentable anymore. Scars from his various plants and animals littered his arms and face. They were small except for one long scar that reached across his face. From above his right eye, over the eye and over the right side of his lip, to under his chin. It had been a terrible accident with a hippogriff. It had been scared and frustrated and it had only known how to defend itself. But the moment it had scratched him and he didn’t run away but only stood and stared at it, it had calmed down and known he wasn’t a thread to it. Ever since then, the hippogriff never left him. It had quickly put two and two together and had decided that he was a safe person to be around. His hair was growing a bit long, and he had gotten himself a beard that wasn’t having any more than his hair. Unruly and almost with a life of its own. He ran his hand through his hair and down his neck. He heaved a sigh and leaned on the balcony railing. As he was lost in thought about his years at Hogwarts, a house elf came to his side to announce that he had guests.

“Harry!!” Came a remark from Hermione as she leapt at him to give him a hug. He gladly accepted the hug and soon after Ron joined in. 

“Kreacher, can you go make some tea?” Harry asked the house elf who happily did as asked and soon the three friends sat at a table with some tea and talked. Hermione was beyond herself with worry about the supposed birthday party, Ros was as usual not that worried. 

“But it’s Malfoy! Harry, you can’t possibly think of actually going?” He shrugged and took a sip of tea. Hermione was always a tad bit too worried about him.

“Come on ‘mione. Malfoy’s a good enough bloke. You of all people should know how close he and Harry got.” Ron said before ducking his head at his wife's killer look. Harry had shown the two what Narcissa Malfoy had written him and Hermione was as always not weary pleased. 

“You think I should go?” Harry said as he looked at Ron who nodded.

“Of course I do. You and Malfoy haven’t seen each other in years!” 

“I still think it’s a bad idea.” Hermione crossed her arms in defiance. The two had been woken up by and owl tapping on their window so Hermione wasn’t in that happy a mood. 

“We rarely visit anymore.” Ron whispered, more to himself than to Harry and Hermione.

“Even _IF_ you decided to go, and I still think of it as a bad idea, what are you gonna wear?” Hermione gestured at Harry who was wearing some old muggle clothing.

“I’m not gonna be seen, Hermione.” Hermione let out a small puff of air, she still wasn’t happy with any of it. 

“Fine! If you are going, so are we.” That was her final decision.


	2. Harry Potter and the birthday party

#  **_Chapter 1_ **

Harry Potter and the birthday party

Malfoy manor hadn’t changed since he had been there last. Hermione and Ron was clad in fine clothing, a mix between muggle and wizard clothing. Harry on the other hand was in a muggle hoodie and a pair of old jeans. Hermione had tried to comb his hair but had given up rather quickly. Neither Ron nor Hermione had ever talked about his scar, they had both been there when it happened and knew Harry didn’t like to talk about it. So when Narcissa had asked about it they had all gone quiet, and she hadn’t ask any further. 

\-----

The ballroom was almost filled with lively wizards of all standards, muggle born, half bloods and purebloods. Everyone in extravagant clothing. Even Luna Lovegood had been invited. She and Draco had become friends doing their 8th year at Hogwarts. Though Draco had become somewhat friends with most of the others doing that year, he had turned over a new page and started from scratch. And that meant with none other than Harry Potter, and the other students began trusting Draco Malfoy a little bit more. The two boys had quickly realized their feelings for each other, Ginny wasn’t all that devastated about it as she had had the feeling about the two for a long time. She had wished him good luck and they had stayed as friends while Harry had been in a relationship with Draco. Thinking back to his life with Draco at Hogwarts, Harry didn’t notice Narcissa join them in the room they were waiting in.

“It makes my happy that you all agreed to participate.” She said as she looked around at them. They were all scared from the war and from their lives as adults, she could understand why. It had not been easy for them to grow up the way they had. As she led them to the staircase that lead to the ballroom she motioned for Harry to take a seat and let the three wait while she introduced Ron and Hermione to the crowd.

“It brings me great joy to welcome you all here. I am glad that so many of you showed up. And let me introduce the guests of honor, the minister of magic and her husband; Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley!” The two stepped out to the staircase and began descending to the ballroom. When they were there, Draco came up to them to thank them for coming. Though he did wonder why they were here and it wouldn’t take him long to find out. As Draco and Hermione exchanged a hug she whispered in his ear.

“Our present is hiding up there, better get him before he decides to leave.” She smiled at him as he looked at her confused, but nodded and turned to Ron who only gave him a handshake and a pat on the shoulder.

“Better get him Draco.” Still confused, Draco Malfoy excused himself and went up the stairs to find out just what they were talking about. 

\-----

What waited for him was the biggest and greatest surprise he could ever imagine. Because there, just unseen from the ballroom, was the one and only Harry Potter. Draco quickly noticed that he wasn’t in any kind of formal wear, and then he saw the scar on the mans face. Even with a big scar and in casual muggle clothing, Harry Potter still took Draco Malfoy’s breath away. Harry stood up and turned towards Draco.

“Better come a bit closer, they’re gonna wonder what you are staring at, Malfoy.” Harry made a small laugh and looked lovingly at Draco. It had been years since he had talked properly with him, and it hurt him deeply. They had both changed a lot since their years at Hogwarts. In all the twelve years they hadn’t talked or seen each other, Draco Malfoy had let his hair grow even longer than Harry remembered from his days as an auror. Draco took a few steps closer as Harry opened up his arms as if to hug Draco, but instead of going for the hug Draco slapped Harry across the face and then hugged him and held him tight. 

“What took you so long, Potter.” Draco asked, his forehead against Harry’s shoulder. Harry was a bit shocked at the slap he had been given, but shook it off and placed his arms around Draco to get him closer. 

“What are you talking about, Malfoy.” Harry gave back with a smile. The two held each other close for a while before Harry loosened his grip to take a proper look at Draco. They quickly tore apart as Narcissa Malfoy came to ask something of Draco. 

“Draco, dear, are you coming back down?” Draco walked towards her while shaking his head.

“No, I am not. I have been greeting and talking to the people down there for over two hours now. I need some time with Harry, for now.” He hugged his mother and placed a loving kiss on her forehead and she left for the party in the ballroom down the stairs. He turned back to Harry who smiled back at him. 

“You look like a mess.” Draco said flatly before taking Harry’s hand and dragging him further down the hall. Draco took out a key and unlocked the door in front of him before shoving Harry in there before walking in there himself and closing the door. The only light in the room came from a few candles on a desk filled with different types of paper. Besides the door Harry had been pushed through, there were three other doors. One led to a bathroom, another to a small kitchen and the last to a bedroom. Draco sat down at the desk before lighting more candles and motioning for Harry to take a seat in the chair in front of the desk. 

“Cozy, but no thanks.” Harry said as he sat down on the floor instead, legs crossed. Harry didn’t have much furniture in his own apartment, just a closet with some clothes and a few shelves and a bookcase. 

“Your call.” Draco said as he stood up and sat down in the chair he had motioned for Harry to sit in.

“So... Anything you want to say or ask me?” Harry asked and looked up at Draco with an innocent smile. Draco heaved a sigh and loosened his ponytail, his hair being dragged down to lay over his shoulder. 

“Not a single letter. Not one.” Draco said, his tone indifferent and cold. Harry’s smile froze and he looked down at the floor.

“Sorry.” He mumbled, not knowing if Draco had head him or not. Draco heaved another sigh before leaving the chair and sitting in front of Harry, his hand on Harry’s chin to lift his head up. Green eyes met gray and Harry gave a small insecure smile.

“You used to have a spark, Harry. Where’s that spark now?” Draco asked, removing his gaze and hand from Harry and standing up straight. 

“Draco, I want you to know something, something I haven’t even told Ron and Hermione yet.” Harry said, as he too stood up but not straight. Harry had been aware of his height and had therefore, unbeknown to himself, been slouching a lot. He placed his hands around one of Draco’s and didn’t look at anything but their hands, lost in thought before Draco brought him back to the here and now. 

“Harry?” Draco asked and once again lifted Harry’s head. Harry blinked a few times and they locked eyes once again.

“My spark isn’t gone Draco, I’ve been taking care of small magical creatures from around the world. Also plants. I found my passion, Draco. But I dread the letters from Professor Mcgonagall, asking me to be the new defense against the dark arts teacher. She has asked me every year, and I fear that I might have to take it at some point. It is constantly on my mind. No, my spark isn’t gone Draco, I’m just worried.” Harry let go of Draco’s hand and took a few steps back and turned around and looked down at the floor as to not have to look at Draco. What Harry didn’t know, was the yearning and loving look Draco gave him. Draco was still madly in love with Harry, but he didn’t know about Harry’s feelings towards him anymore. When they had both worked in the ministry, they ended up not having that much time for each other and had put it off. Then Harry had left, without a word to anyone just leaving a note to his superior saying he was quitting to do some soul searching and would not expect to ever come back. 

“Harry, I don’t expect anything from you. I know that you have had a hard life, being who you are. But after twelve years with no other human contact... You need to let people in.” Draco reached a hand out to Harry, but came short of touching him. But before Draco could take his hand back, Harry turned around and had taken hold of it once again. Draco noticed the tears streaming down Harry’s face and pulled him into a hug. Harry, who was actually a few inches taller than Draco, had his chin resting on Draco’s shoulder. Harry let go of Draco’s hand that, as soon as it was let go, was placed around Harry in a reassuring and protective hug. With one hand around Harry’s waist and the other slowly going up and down on his back, Draco closed his eyes and rested his head on top of Harry’s head. Draco could feel Harry shaking in his arms. Without letting go, Draco sat down in the chair with Harry placing his own arms around Draco and curling up to him. They sat like that for a few hours before a knock came at the door. Neither Draco nor Harry responded to it, but the door was opened anyways. In stepped Hermione, Ron and Narcissa. When Hermione saw Harry curled up in Draco’s arms, she smiled at the two and took her husband's hand. Ron too, smiled at the pair and didn’t say anything. 

“Draco, dear, is everything alright?” Narcissa asked, concern painted on her face as she placed a hand on the back of the chair and another on Draco’s shoulder. Or she tried. The moment her hand came close to Draco’s shoulder, Harry slapped it away and hissed at her. She quickly yanked it back and looked stunned at Draco, who also looked rather shocked at Harry’s action. 

“He’s really protective, even more so when he’s asleep.” Ron said as he neared the chair with a small grin.

“It is not fun.” Hermione said as she gave Ron’s shoulder a light slap, as she too came over. 

“We are leaving anyway, the party has ended and we need to get up early tomorrow, it was great meeting you again, mate.” Ron said, and he and Hermione left the room to get back home to their kids. 

“You need some sleep Draco, you have been working a lot lately.” Narcissa said before, she too, left the room. All Draco could do was watch the man in his lap, a mess of jet-black hair and beautiful scars. Draco once again let his head rest on Harry’s. Muttering a small ‘I love you’ not knowing that Harry had heard him, and like that they both fell asleep in the armchair in Draco’s study. 

\-----

When Draco woke, it was to Harry storming back and forth talking to himself. He stopped in his track and turned directly to Draco with his hands clapped together in front of his face. Draco got out of the chair, and then regretted not carrying Harry to the bed because now his back hurt. Draco placed a hand on his back as he made his way around the desk but was stopped by Harry’s intense stare. He turned around, removing his hand and stared back at Harry with a questioning look. Before Draco could ask anything, Harry stormed over to him so that they were face to face, green meeting gray like last night. This time Draco noticed a strength in Harry’s eyes that hadn’t been there last night. Shocked Draco just looked up at Harry who, for once, wasn’t slouching. 

“Harry...” Was all he could say before the taller man sealed their lips together. It was a short but passionate kiss and when Harry pulled away, Draco grabbed him by the waist and pulled Harry in for another kiss. This time deepening the kiss, Draco let out a small moan as Harry’s tongue slipped past Draco’s lips. When they parted, Harry placed his forehead against Draco’s and pecked him on the nose. 

“Draco, I still love you. I meant to write to you when I left the ministry that day, but everything was too much for me that day.” Harry lifted his head and gave Draco a short, loving kiss before wriggling out of Draco’s arms. 

“What happened to you? The big scar I mean.” Draco walked to his chair at his desk, sat down and looked at Harry who was fumbling with something. 

“Somebody had bought a hippogriff and couldn’t handle it so Hermione and Ron got involved. It was only a few months after I had left the ministry so it didn’t bother me much when they asked for my help.” Harry said as he turned to Draco with not one, but two wands in hand. 

“So what happened to it?” Draco asked, also questioning why Harry had two wands. Stuffing both wands in his pocket Harry continued.

“Poor girl was scared and didn’t know what to do, other than lash out. None of the trainers really knew how to handle a hippogriff so they all got hurt pretty badly. Poor girl was running around in this big inclosure and kicking and going for anyone who tried to come close. Everytime she hurt someone, they began stunning her making her even more mad and frightened. I had all of them leave the inclosure and was alone with her in there for hours. She warmed up to me for a while, but once i got close she would start getting scared again. One time I didn’t get away in time and her talon ran across my face, there was blood everywhere. She probably expected to be hurt back because she suddenly looked like she expected me to hurt her.” At this point, Harry had taken a seat in Draco’s lap, braiding and unbraiding Draco’s hair.

“So what happened to her?” Draco asked, one arm around Harry’s waist the other placed on Harry’s legs that was swung over the armrest.

“I made her look at me. I had my hands held up and my wand placed in front of me to show her I didn’t mean her any harm. I just stood there, slowly she came closer and it was almost as if she tried to apologize for hurting me. Mind you, I had been standing like that for at least two hours. She even carefully picked my wand up for me and when I took it and after I had put it in my pocket she headbutted my stomach with her beak and made a small happy sound. That’s when I realized why she was so scared and protective. She was pregnant!” Harry let his hand glide through Draco’s hair, still making small braids that he unbraided again.

“Pregnant?” Draco asked, turning his head to look at Harry who nodded.

“She didn’t trust anyone, except me of cause, and followed me out of the inclosure. The guy who had bought her had done so illegally, so she should have been sent back but because she was pregnant it was rather difficult. It was almost time for her to give birth anyway, so I took her home with me and took care of her through the birth.”

“And where is she now?”

“Probably in my backyard with her kids. She didn’t wanna leave me. Got angry every time anyone tried to take her away.” Draco looked stunned at Harry for a moment before giving a small laugh and smiling at Harry who had just unbraided a braid he had made. 

“You mean to tell me, that you have a small pack of hippogriffs in your backyard?” Draco mused as he took one of Harry’s hands in his. Harry nodded and looked at Draco, eyes meeting in a loving stare. Harry bent his head and planted a kiss on Draco’s lips before getting up and walking to the kitchen. 

“What do you want?” He called as Draco got up and followed Harry to the kitchen. As he reached the door, Harry had put on an apron and was looking through the fridge at what Draco had in there.

“Whatever you make will be fine.” Draco said as he gave Harry a hug from behind, giving the man a kiss on the neck before letting go. 

“I am especially good at not burning the bacon.” Harry said as he took out some bacon and eggs from the fridge with a smile. He found a pan and started heating it up. Draco spun Harry around to kiss him before he left the kitchen to get a book. He always liked reading while eating, and he looked forward to Harry’s simple breakfast. 

\-----

When their breakfast ended, Harry cleaned the plates and Draco watched him with a smile. The moment Draco had even hinted at helping, Harry had told him off and more or less forced him to stay seated. After Harry was done they moved back to the study, Harry sitting in Draco’s lap once again. 

“I should be getting home.” Harry muttered, head resting against Draco’s shoulder.

“Mm.” 

“I really should.” Harry said as he got up, but was then pulled back into the chair by Draco’s strong arms. Draco smiled before stealing a kiss from Harry. 

“I’ll write to you, so you better reply, love.” Draco said as he let Harry go. 

“I’ll be sure to.” Harry said and placed a kiss on Draco’s forehead before apperating home. 

“Always bad with the nicknames, love.” Draco mumbled with a smile, as he looked at the spot where Harry had just been standing a mere seconds ago. He went to the bathroom to take a shower, he had a few appointments and he didn’t want to smell like a sex craving teenager. Though he really did feel like one at the moment, he knew he couldn’t keep away from Harry any longer now that he knew that Harry still loved him. How he yearned for Harry to once again penetrate him and make him weak from love. He missed their nights alone at Hogwarts, and the few they had had afterwards. It had been twelve years since he had last held Harry like he had last night, and he wished to never let it go again. Back then they had been teenagers trying it out and Draco had to admit he loved it, the way Harry had moved in him had been pure bliss, and even back then Draco never wanted it to stop. But it had, for twelve years they hadn’t even seen each other and Draco had been lonely. And it was probably why his mother had arranged the birthday party for him, and he was thankful for that. All Draco had had to do was sign all the cards and his mother would send them off. He smiled to himself as he turned the water on, Harry was once again his.


	3. Harry Potter and the christmas letter from Hogwarts

#  **_Chapter 2_ **

Harry Potter and the christmas letter from Hogwarts

As the months went by, Harry and Draco wrote back and forth. It was nearing christmas and Harry was replying to a letter from Draco when Kreacher came over with a letter, an owl following after him. 

“Kreacher found the owl at the balcony with a letter from Hogwarts.” The house elf said, as he handed the letter he had taken from the exhausted owl, to Harry.

“Thank you, Kreacher.” Harry said as he took the letter and gave the owl som treats. He was sitting in what could have been a living room, but it was littered with plants and small animals who didn’t like the snow. Outside the snow was falling thick, and the hippogriffs ran around playfully trying to catch the falling snow. Sitting on the floor with crossed legs and a small table in front of him, Harry finished the letter for Draco and gave it to the snowy owl that had come with the letter from Draco. The owl had been one of Draco’s birthday presents a few years back, and he had named him after the snowy owl Harry had back at Hogwarts. Harry missed Hedwig constantly and was emotional every time the white male came with a letter from Draco. But this Hedwig didn’t have to go through a war for the two lovers, that thought had settled something deep and amazing in Harry. Draco had written in one of his letters, that he saw this snowy owl as theirs. Not just Draco’s owl, but also Harry’s owl. He opened the letter from Hogwarts, he usually didn’t get a letter from Professor Mcgonagall at this time of year and it made him wonder as to what she wanted. He didn’t receive any christmas cards and in the twelve years alone, Harry was curious as to what the Headmistress wanted at this time of the year.

> _Dear Mr. Potter._
> 
> _I have in my previous letters asked you to be the new teacher for defence against the dark arts, and I will once again you to be._
> 
> _Over the course of the past half year, our first years have had a great number of teachers, all leaving without any explanation as to why._
> 
> _I am afraid no other qualified teacher is willing to take the job. I am in a desperate position and will once again ask._
> 
> _Dear Mr. Potter, will you take the job as the new defence against the dark arts professor?_
> 
> _Headmistress_
> 
> _Minerva Mcgonagall_

When he read the letter, he needed to re-read it a couple of times before he wrote out his reply. It took him a few times to get the wording right, but also his conditions for taking the offered position. He let the ink dry before he folded the letter and put it into an envelope, handing it to the owl who flew off and back to Hogwarts with the letter held tightly in its beak. As he sat back, a fire lemur crawled into his lap and curled up to sleep there. He scratched it behind its ear and looked around the room. All kinds of small animals were huddled together, some larger animals were surrounded by other smaller creatures. He was going to miss how cosy it was, but reminded himself that he could make it feel like home at Hogwarts too. He had done so before and could do so again.

\----

At Hogwarts, most of the students had gone home and only a few Ravenclaws and some desperate last years stayed behind for christmas. It was morning and the headmistress sat at the teachers table trying to get some breakfast. She was anxious as to the reply she would get from her letter, the owl had yet to arrive back. If it didn’t have a letter, Minerva Mcgonagall knew he had declined the position and if it did. The headmistress heaved a sigh, and the spotted the brown owl headed for her. She held out her arm for it to land on and before it landed, it dropped a letter in front of her. She felt a light flutter in her heart at the letter. She nuzzled the owl before sending it off to the owlery for a well deserved rest. She opened the letter with shaking hands and read it over a few times. 

> _Dear Headmistress_
> 
> _Concerning the position as defence against the dark arts teacher, I have a few conditions._
> 
> _I figure Rubeus Hagrid is still Care of magical creatures professor, so I would like for him to help me take care of the various creatures I have acquired over the past twelve years. I can assure you, none of them are in any way too dangerous for the students._
> 
> _I also wish for Neville Longbottom to help me take care of my various plants._
> 
> _And lastly, I will not be attending any school feasts. And I wish not to be introduced to the students._
> 
> _Kind regards_
> 
> _Harry James Potter_

The aforementioned teachers were luckily both in the great hall that morning. She stood up, breakfast all but forgotten, and asked them to meet her in her office when they were done. This was great news for the whole school. 

\----

As she waited for the two teachers to join her, she read the letter once again. Making the portrait of Severus Snape roll his eyes and Albus Dumbledore smile mischievously. 

“Headmistress?” Came the voice of Rubeus Hagrid from the door as he and Neville Longbottom entered. She gave the two of them a smile as she turned to them with the letter still in hand.

“Hagrid, I have great news!” She said as she handed the letter to Neville to read.

“You mean...” Neville trailed off as he re-read the letter before handing it back. “Harry is coming back?”

“Harry? Haven’t seen the kid in years!” Hagrid exclaimed and looked from Minerva to Neville and back again.

“Hagrid,” She said as she sat the half-giant down to explain. “as you know we are in desperate need for a new defence against the dark arts professor. So I sent another letter to Potter in hopes to convince him, and he accepted. He does have a few conditions though.” She then explained the letter to Hagrid and made the two promise not to tell the other students or teachers. She would tell the other teachers herself, but first when they neared the day when the students came back. 

\----

It was the day before christmas morning and Harry was asleep on the floor with a fire lemur on his stomach. A snow lemur came crawling over and poked Harry on the nose, and was then startled when a loud knock came from the front door. Harry opened his eyes and moved the fire lemur off of him as he went to see who it could be. Kreacher beat him to it but before the poor house elf could ask anything of the person at the door, a mob of turquoise hair came running towards Harry and tackled him. Hugging his godson tight, Harry could feel Teddy crying. 

“What’s the matter kid, bad christmas dinner with the family?” Harry asked as he sat up, Teddy still in his arms. Teddy shook his head that was buried in his godfathers chest, arms around Harry as if he never wanted to let go. 

“I asked if I could go see you, they wouldn’t let me.” Harry could feel the tears in Teddy’s eyes and hugged him even tighter.

“Why don’t you stay here then, they’ll probably come by to pick you up.” Harry was lost in thought for a moment before loosening his grip so he could cup his hands around Teddy’s face. “Last time I had the chance to look at you, you hadn’t even started at Hogwarts. You were only nine back then. Aren’t you supposed to be an adult by now.” Harry asked, teasing his godson by reminding him of his age. And it helped.

“But I still live at home.” Teddy said with a sigh. “They said I was still their responsibility.”

“Bah.” Came a reply from Kreacher as he handed Teddy a handkerchief and rested his hand on the young adults head. “Once you come of age you are you own responsibility, they can’t take that choice away from you, young master Lupin.” The house elf continued, giving Teddy a rare smile before leaving for the kitchen to make some tea and bring out some cookies. Letting go of each other, Harry sat on the floor as he studied his godson who had stood up to look around the room. 

“Dad.” Teddy whispered as he saw the picture of the marauders that Harry had standing on one of the shelves. Teddy picked up the picture frame and looked longingly at the four boys in the photo, all of them with a wide grin on their faces. 

“Best teacher I ever had.” Harry said from his place on the floor. Teddy turned to him and pointed at the picture.

“Who are the others? I’ve seen them before in other pictures, but nobody wanted to tell me who they were.” Harry reached out a hand and Teddy handed the him the picture and sat down besides him.

“This,” Harry pointed at a man Teddy thought resembled his godfather. “Was _my_ father, James Potter. And the one with the long black hair is Sirius Black. He was supposed to be my godfather but was wrongly sent to azkaban. The two of them were like brothers.” Harry smiled as Teddy looked at the two boys and leaned up against Harry. “The last one is Peter Pettigrew. He was clever, but scared. He ratted out my parents to the dark lord because he feared for his own life. I pity him.” Harry said with a sigh as he placed the photo in Teddy’s lap. 

“We’re the same then.” Teddy said, looking down at the photo with his father in it.

“How so?” Harry asked his godson.

“None of us actually knew our dads.” 

“That’s true.” Harry mused and leapt up as he heard the water boiling. “Come on, some tea and cookies can do wonder.” He stretched out his hand to help up Teddy, who accepted and was pulled up and into a hug. After the tea and cookies, they plopped down on the livingroom floor each with a book of their own in hand. Like that, godfather and godson fell asleep in front of the fireplace surrounded by lemurs and other tired creatures. 

\----

Harry woke to the rapid knocking on the front door and Kreacher cursing at whoever decided to come by so early in the morning. Granted, it was already mid day. Teddy was still asleep on the floor, squeezing a lemur in his sleep. Harry decided to wake him up while Kreacher showed people inside. Seemed like the whole Weasley family had decided to come along looking for Teddy. Almost all of them rushed over to Teddy as he sat up, lemur still in his arms. _Poor lemur_ Harry thought as he moved out of the way of the giant group hug that was happening. 

“Even though we told you not to visit Harry, you still decided to.” Andromeda Tonks said as she held Teddy tight. 

“But I’m old enough to make decisions for myself!” Teddy exclaimed as he tried to wriggle out of her grasp. At this, it seemed everyone had something to say on that subject. They only shut up when Hermione told them to, but that was mostly because she could see how uncomfortable it made Harry.

“Harry, you have the final say in this.” She said, an all eyes turned to him. He stretched out his arms to Teddy, who jumped over and embraced him at once.

“Just don’t go and make it a habit, got that kid?” Teddy beamed up at his godfather and nodded, a huge grin plastered on his face as he once again hugged Harry. Disapproving groans and remarks came from the gathered family, but they accepted it nonetheless. After a few disapproving remarks from Krecher, everyone eventually left after wishing Harry a merry christmas and a happy new year. As Harry heaved a sigh and returned to the living room, he looked out at the balcony where two owls were waiting for him. He took a blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders, not caring that he still had bare feet. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a red tank top with what had once been a golden lion on. The snowy owl hooted at him and flew over to sit on his shoulder, the other owl was one of Hogwarts’ many owls from the owlery. Harry took the letter and the owl flew back to Hogwarts, not expecting to be given a reply letter. 

> _Dear Mr. Potter._
> 
> _The teachers have been informed of your arrival and your decisions regarding the feasts. The students will be notified that we have found a new teacher for them._
> 
> _We are all excited for your arrival, especially Professors Hagrid and Longbottom._
> 
> _Headmistress_
> 
> _Minerva Mcgonagall_

Harry smiled as he re-read the letter, he was excited at the thought of going back to Hogwarts but as a teacher this time. He wondered if that had been how Remus had felt back then. He shook his head and turned his attention to the snowy owl on his shoulder. He accepted the letter from him and smiled at Draco’s remarks about boring meetings and his longing for Harry. Harry wanted to share the news with Draco, but not through a letter so his reply was short.

> _Come by tomorrow at 12am. I’ll be waiting._
> 
> _-HJP_

He handed the short letter to the snowy owl and watched as it flew back the way it came, imagining Draco’s reaction at his letter put a huge grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been watching too much Avatar: The Last Airbender. Hence the lemurs.


	4. Harry Potter and defence against the dark arts

#  **_Chapter 3_ **

Harry Potter and defence against the dark arts

As he made his way through the muggle crowd at Kings Cross, he deepened the shadows of his hood. Hurrying through the crowd he finally made it to the platform, he looked around before disappearing through the pillar. On the other side he was greeted by a house elf who was carrying a huge trunk, he himself had only brought a suitcase. He once again looked around to ensure none of the students had arrived early, and then he lowered the hood and a mess of jet-black hair stood everywhere. He gave a smile to the few early workers before showing them his train ticket and went to find a compartment to sit in. The train would be full of students in just an hour and he didn’t want to be spotted by any of them. He put down the suitcase and helped the house elf with the trunk. He thanked the small creature before sending it ahead of him to Hogwarts. He was well aware of the dress code, even for the teachers, but he simply could not care less about anything else. He rolled down the blinds and pulled out a book, if he was lucky the students would leave the compartment, and him, alone. After a while he heard the chit chatter of students boarding the train, he put down the book and covered himself with a cloak before leaning up against the window. It wouldn’t do well if he was recognized right away. A knock came at the compartment door and what, to Harry, looked like a first year student popped his head in and asked if he and his friends could sit in there as all other compartments were full. Harry only nodded, not completely sure if they would recognize his voice or not. The boy stepped in and was then followed by two other first years, another boy and a girl. The first boy had short messy, dust blonde hair. His skin a dark sun licked brown and ocean blue eyes. The second boy had hair that reminded Harry of Hermione in their first year. Bushy brown with a lot of curls but up in a bonytail that looked more like a bun than a ponytail. His skin was alike to the other boy and a pair of dark brown eyes looked with glee at his friends as they chatted away. The girl had long silk like hair in the most amazing color of caramel, her skin pale compared to the boys though the life in her gray eyes made up for it. By the looks of it, she was a Ravenclaw and the boys were both in Hufflepuff. For the sake of the unknown man in the compartment with them, they kept their voices down as to not disturb him. 

\----

As they got closer to Hogwarts they forgot all about Harry and ran around from compartment to compartment to talk to their friends and housemates. Harry had seen the girl staring at him a few times, though she didn’t know he knew. It seemed that all the first years were excited about getting a new teacher, all of them wondering who it could be. Some wondering and betting on how long the new teacher would last. Some bet that not even a day would pass, some even had the guts to say it wouldn’t even be the end of the first lesson before the teacher gave up. As Harry watched the snow on the other side of the train window, memories from his last year at Hogwarts flooded his mind. 

* * *

_ Flower petals were landing on his face as he and his friends enjoyed the cool autumn weather. Hermione was as always reading, while Ron and Harry were dozing off. Draco Malfoy was making his way over, and Hermione notched the two boys up. _

_ "Malfoy's coming." She whispered to them, Ron instantly scrunching up his face at the mention. Harry just smiling before waving at Draco and asking him to join them. It had taken Draco a full month to become friend with Harry, and he was slowly becoming friends with the rest of the trio. Though Ron still thought Draco was a giant git, he was warming up to him slowly. Harry and Draco started chatting away, so Hermione decided to pull Ron away to let them have some time alone. It wasn’t the first time she’d done so, and it hadn’t been the last. _

_ "And why are we leaving those two alone?" Ron asked, as always, as they watched from afar. _

_ "Because" Hermione said "those two are meant for each other. Just look at them, they are practically sitting in each others laps!" She made a gesture with her hand to emphasise her point. And true enough, Harry had almost forced Draco closer so he could whisper something to the blonde. Ron heaved a sigh and turned away, he hated seeing his best mate so close to Malfoy.  _

_\----_

_ Christmas came and Harry and Hermione were playing cards at Hogwarts as Ron had to leave for family christmas. Harry didn't want to intrude and had decided to stay at Hogwarts, and Hermione wasn’t going to leave him all alone during christmas. Ron’s parents had insisted they also join them, but they had both declined politely. Harry, because he needed some time to think after he had ended things with Ginny and Hermione because she knew Harry needed someone to talk to who understood. As the last of the students were leaving the castle to catch the train, Ron came over to say goodbye. _

_ “You know ‘Mione, mum would love for you to come.” He said as he nervously looked around the great hall. “I would like you to come.” He whispered as he looked towards the Slytherin table where Draco Malfoy sat alone with a book. _

_ “You... You never said before.” Hermione turned away from her and Harry’s game to look lovingly at Ron. She caught the rosey color on his cheeks, and then the way he was looking. She too looked over at the Slytherin table to witness Draco Malfoy. She got up and kissed Ron on the cheek, making him blush even harder, before storming off to pack her things. _

_ “Smooth one there, Ron.” Harry grinned at his friend as Ron stood dumbfounded starring after Hermione.  _

_ “Yeah.” Ron said breathlessly.  _

_ “Not gonna sweet talking me into coming?” Harry said with another huge grin, sending Ron shaking his head at his friend. _

_ “Mate, you have your own sweet talking to worry about.” Ron pointed to the Slytherin table where Draco Malfoy was still sitting alone, reading. A sad smile formed on Harry’s face as he looked over at Draco.  _

_ “Guess you’re right. Merry Christmas.” He said, and just then Hermione called after Ron and the two left Hogwarts for christmas. Harry packed the cards away and headed for where Draco was sitting.  _

_ “Up for a game, Malfoy?” He said with a smile and watches as Draco lit up at his approach.  _

_ “I might win, Potter.” Harry laughed and sat down in front of Draco, who put away his book, and they started playing.  _

* * *

Harry was awakened from his memories by the stopping of the train, they had reached Hogsmeade Station. He was the last to leave the train, dragging his luggage after him and towards the castle. He was a bit amazed to find a carriage waiting for him, though somebody was already sitting in it. He was quick to realize it wasn’t a student, at least not one from the train, and hadn’t been a student for a long time. Because in the carriage was sitting none other than Neville Longbottom. 

“You could finally show up? I’ve been shooing students away for a while now.” Neville said with a smile as Harry climbed into the carriage and sat opposite Neville. Harry made a small laugh, freed his hair from his hood and flashed Neville a smile. It was somehow refreshing to be back, although this time he would be a teacher and not a student. 

“Sorry for the wait.” Harry says and they ride in silence for a while.

“Mcgonagall was over herself when you agreed to take the position. And Honestly. Hagrid and I are thrilled to see what kind of creatures and plants you have. I never took you for someone who would be interested in plants, what changed?” Harry looked down at the suitcase in his lap.

“Twelve years happened.”

“Right.” Neville looked a bit uncomfortable. “So, what kind of plants do you have?” 

“Right, so I have...” Happily encouraged in conversation, they talked about Harry’s plants until they reached the castle.

“You know the way to the classroom, put your stuff there and I’ll come get you when the feast is done.” Harry nodded as Neville went for the great hall while he himself made his way to his old classroom.

* * *

_ “Come on Potter!! You can do better than that! You defeated the greatest dark wizard after all, can’t be that hard to land a hit on me!!” Draco Malfoy shouted as they spared by the lake, a smile grazing his face. _

_ “Shut it Malfoy! You talk too much compared to Voldemort!! At least he didn’t run around like a twelve-year-old on a sugar rush!!” Draco’s smile grew and he lounged for Harry, the two collided and rolled around the grass laughing. In the end Draco won, but only because he was sitting atop Harry’s chest pinning him down. Their noses almost touched and their eyes met in what could only be a longing and loving stare.  _

_ “Still think I move too much?” Draco whispered, his face inching closer to Harry. It took a while before Harry could answer, and his answer shocked them both. _

_ “No. Now you’re too slow.” Harry whispered and then he shot his head up, planting his lips on Draco’s. Draco loosened his grip on Harry in shock, but was quick to pin the other boy down again and deepen the kiss. They broke apart in huffs of air, both boys out of breath from the heated kiss. Draco was the first to move. He got up from Harry and reached out a hand to help him up. Harry accepted the help but didn’t expect Draco to pull him into a hug, Harry just accepted the hug by hugging back and then placing a light kiss on Draco’s neck.  _

_ “I’m gonna hex you into next week, Potter!” Draco said as he pulled away from Harry with a smile, wand at the ready. _

_ “Give it a try, Malfoy. I dare you.” The grinned and continued their sparing, not noticing Hermione and Ron watching them. Hermione with glee written all over her face, Ron with apprehensive apprehension for what he had just stood witness to. _

* * *

He wanted to hibernate in a hole for another twelve years. The train ride had almost been too much for him. But as he wandered the empty halls, he collected himself and was happy that he got to come back. The classroom was just as he remembered it, the same could be said about the office. He opened the suitcase and one of the fire lemurs jumped out and landed on his shoulder. He closed the suitcase again and began unpacking the things he needed for class, it wasn’t much but it was a few things. When that was done he took out the Marauder’s map and looked at all the new names, he found some old ones and smiled as the map had included the name he and Draco had given the giant squid that lived in the lake. Seemed like it had accepted the name they gave it back then, either that or Harold really was it’s name. A light knock on the door made Harry look up from the map just in time to see Neville enter, followed by Hagrid and Minerva Mcgonagall. He stood up and surprisingly, or not so surprisingly, Mcgonagall reached out her arms and hugged him tight. Hagrid couldn’t wait for his turn so he just hugged the Headmistress as well as Harry. 

“Hagrid!” Harry exclaimed with a smile as both he and Mcgonagall were lifted off of the floor in Hagrid’s huge arms. When Hagrid finally let them free, tears were streaming down the half-giant’s face from happiness at seeing Harry. 

“I am so glad you came, and so grateful too.” Mcgonagall said as she clasped her hands together, smiling a warm grandmotherly smile. After this, Neville showed him his room and left him to settle in for the night. None of them had mentioned the fire lemur on his shoulder, but then again, none of them had asked anything personal of Harry ever since he came. For that, he was glad. 

\----

The morning after, Harry was woken up by Kreacher who had arrived with breakfast for him. Harry ruffled his hair, yawned and sad good morning to the house elf before getting dressed and accepting the food. Neville came by to give him a schedule, asked a little about the plants and then left in a hurry to prepare for class. Harry slowly made his way to the classroom with a book in hand, not that the book would help him in any way to teach, he just needed to pass the time somehow. Fire lemur on his shoulder and book in hand, he went for the teachers desk and sat on top of it with crossed legs. The fire lemur crawled into his lap. Harry placed a hand on it’s head like it was a cat and started reading. When the students filled the classroom, he didn’t turn around and he didn’t put down his book. When they had all found their places, some still talking, Harry slammed the book shot startling the small creature in his lap. The students went quiet.

“Anybody care to tell me,” Harry started, still not turning around to face the students. “why I had to be called here?” The first years looked puzzled around at each other. It was a gathering of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, and not one of them had an answer. Well, except one Hufflepuff girl in the front row.

“Because there wasn’t any other qualified teacher?” She was a bit uncertain but Harry had to give it to her for getting it right.

“Correct.” He said, still not facing them. The fire lemur crawled up and sat on his shoulder to look out on the anticipating students. “Now can anybody tell me why, you have had so many teachers. Why you have yet to get past the first chapter of your book?” Harry hung his head, he really didn’t want to interact with these kids.

“Because they don’t teach us any spells!” Came a snide remark from a Ravenclaw boy in the back. He was quickly backed up by half the class. Most of them Ravenclaws. Harry heaved a sigh before turning to the class. Every one of them went quiet when they realised who they had gotten as a teacher. And so it began, the whispered praising of his name.

“It’s Harry. Harry Potter.”

“Merlin! It’s the famous Harry Potter.

“Potter.”

“It’s Harry.”

“That’s ENOUGH!!” Harry yelled at them, he was done with being the chosen one. “Yes, it’s me. Yes, my name is Harry Potter. Yes, I defeated the Dark Lord. Are you done being starstruck and ready to actually learn something useful?” He asked the class.

“Are you gonna teach us some useful spells!!? Like... Like... How to disarm someone??”

“Or the patronus charm?”

“No.” Harry said, deadpan. A disappointed groan came from the room. “And yes.” Harry added with a sigh. This lightened up the room a bit. 

“Then what is it? Yes or no?”

“Entertain me for a bit.” Harry said as he got off of the table and walked down the rows of students. “Why, by your opinion, did none of them teach you any spells?” He walked directly up to The Ravenclaw boy in the back.

“They all said the same thing. We need to learn the basics. Like, when and why to use the spells.” By this point the boy was looking down at his desk instead of up at Harry. Harry went back to the teachers table and went behind it so it was between him and the first years. He took a deep breath and then... 

“Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME!!!???” He slammed his hands down and gave them all death stares. “I didn’t defeat Voldemort only because I knew the spells! The only freaking time I didn’t know if a spell would work in the situation I was in, was in my first year, against a fucking troll!!” Everyone was stunned to silence. “You need to learn the technicalities behind the spells. Someone asked about the patronus charm? It’s a freaking nightmare to do! You have to know why you need it, need to understand what situation is RIGHT for a patronus charm! All you idiots want is to know what they do and how to do them! Are you kidding me!!?? Have any of you actually learned ANYTHING!!??” Harry heaved a sigh and sat down. The room became quiet for a minute before he continued. “To understand a spell is the core of being a great witch or wizard. Why do you think Voldemort became as powerful as he did? He knew the consequences and the techniques.”

“Yet he fail to kill a baby.” A Hufflepuff mumbled.

“Yes. And there’s a few good reasons for that.” Harry said, already tired from the whole ordeal. 

“What reasons?” Asked the Hufflepuff girl from the front row.

“There were two possible factors that could have played a part in it. As you all probably know, my mother sacrificed herself for me. It is probably common knowledge that it was her love for me that saved me from the killing curse. But what most people don’t know, and I’m the last person alive to know this, is that something else was at play. Before the Dark Lord came to kill me and my parents, he had been approached by someone. This person asked the Dark Lord to spare my mother as it was only me he wanted to kill. The Dark Lord promised to not kill her. This could have made a magically binding promise, one he broke when he killed my mother. So as the killing curse flew towards me, the promise infused with magic threw it back at him. Leaving me with a scar and him with a dead body. He did try to spare my mother. He had no qualms about being quick with finishing off my father, but he told my mother to stand aside. He would have actually kept his promise, had he not been up against a mother willing to die for her child.” Stunned silence once again filled the classroom. 

“Where do we start?” The Ravenclaw boy in the back asked, Harry smiled at this. He had somehow more or less convinced them to actually learn. Then again, it was a classroom filled with Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs after all. 

“We have a lot to catch up on, so be ready to learn fast.” Harry said as he started his lesson.

\----

Soon the whole school was in a riot and everyone knew Harry fucking Potter was the new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher. All the first years had begun taking classes a bit more seriously, especially the Ravenclaws. Those taking their O.W.L.’s and N.E.W.T.’s were happy to have a legend teach them, and even happier when he agreed to spar with those who wanted to become aurors in the future. The months passed by, Draco came by a few times. Although most of his visits were ministry related, Harry was still glad to see him. 

\-----

“I need you to do this for me Draco, you are the only one close enough to him.” Draco shook his head.

“Not anymore, we haven’t talked for twelve years. I’m just starting to get to know him again. But..” Draco heaved a sigh. “ I’ll see what I can do. It might take a while though.”

“We have plenty of time, my child.” Draco nodded and left the room to go outside for some fresh air. Whoever or whatever gave him orders, also gave him shivers. He couldn’t tell if it was a man or a woman, an adult or a child. All he knew, was that this person was dangerous. But he needed this persons help more than anything.


	5. Memories from the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a different chapter this time. Had a bit of a writers block, so this is what you get for now.

#  **_Chapter 4_ **

Memories from the past

_ It was snowing outside the castle, but that didn’t bother the two boys running around throwing snowballs at each other. They were laughing and smiling at each other, they didn’t even stop when their hands almost went numb from the cold.  _

_ “Come on you two, inside and get warmed up.” Came a voice from inside the castle. _

_ “Yes, professor!” The boys said in unison, as they shoved and pushed at each other all the way inside. They hurried into the great hall, and was met with hot cocoa and christmas cookies. That christmas had made the two closer as friends, but the greatest change is hard to detect and even harder to pinpoint.  _

_ \---- _

_ “Draco!! Wait!! Ron didn’t mean it that way!” Harry ran after Draco, after having given his best friend the death stare. Why did Ron have to be such an arse! _

_ “Yeah he did! He never liked me! And he never will!” Came Draco’s distant reply. But Harry catched up to him in no time, Draco had on purpose slowed down.  _

_ “He’s just in a bad mood.” Harry tried, turning Draco around to face him, _

_ “He’s in a bad mood all the time, Harry.” Draco said, head down and tears on the way. Harry took Draco’s hand in his and put the other hand on his chin to lift up Draco’s face. Their eyes met, and then their lips met too. Harry pulled Draco closer and deepened the kiss. Draco placed his free arm around Harry’s waist, loving the way Harry kissed him. When they parted lips, Harry lay his head on Draco’s shoulder and let go of his hand to be able to hold Draco in a proper embrace.  _

_ “Screw what everybody else thinks, Draco. I love you.” Draco gave a chuckle and embraced Harry with both arms. _

_ “I would rather screw you.” He whispered, leaning his head on Harry’s. They stood like that for a few minutes before Hermione interrupted them, classes were starting.  _

_ \---- _

_ The only sound that could be heard from the empty corridor, was the silent foot falls of two boys making their way through the castle under an invisibility cloak. They reached an empty wall and walked back and forth three times before a door appeared. Silently they slit through the door, and the door once again disappeared. On the other side, the two boys took off the invisibility cloak and smiled at each other. Their hands joined and the blonde was dragged off to a mountain of pillows by the other. The blonde hair that was always in place, was quickly made unruly by the other boy. _

_ “You are gonna pay for that, Potter!” The blonde shouted at his lover. Harry just laughed and pushed Draco down to lay in the mountain of pillows, and now blankets.  _

_ “My hair never does as it’s told, so you can try all you want Malfoy.” Harry fell on top of Draco and kissed him. They never had the real chance to actually be kids, so whenever they were alone they were childish. But there was something else in Draco’s eyes that night, and Harry knew it. It wasn’t the first time they had snuck off in the middle of the night to be alone. Sitting across Draco, Harry had a good view of Draco’s face. Slowly, Harry started to unbutton Draco’s shirt and Draco looked up at him with love and lust.  _

_ “Too slow, Potter.” He whispered as he rolled around, placing Harry under him. He tore Harry’s shirt off and started playing with his nipples. The groans that escaped Harry was enough to make Draco extra horny.  _

_ “Drac...D... Dra.... Draco...” Harry started to move his hips, so Draco went down to pull off Harry’s pants. He licked his lips and started sucking, making Harry’s brain feel fuzzy. Still sucking, Draco pulled off his own shirt and all the scratch marks Harry had given him could be seen. Draco felt Harry pull his hair in satisfaction. It didn’t take long for Draco to finish off Harry, but now Harry was in the mood for more and that was bad news for Draco’s ass. Topping Draco, Harry entered and was thrilled at Draco’s cry for him. Lifting Draco closer to him Harry pounded Draco with great force, cradling Draco in his arms as ecstasy filled the room. It was morning before Harry was done with Draco, and Draco was convinced he couldn’t move at all.  _

_ “Good thing it’s sunday, no classes.” Harry said as he cradled Draco closer with a smile. _

_ “Right.” Draco muttered, head buried in Harry’s chest. “But didn’t you promise Granger to help Weasley study?” Draco looked up, and his gray eyes met a pair of green eyes. _

_ “That’ll have to wait.” Harry mumbled and kissed Draco on the nose. “Right now I have you in my arms.” Draco smiled and once again buried his face in Harry’s chest. _

_ “Yeah.” He mumbled, and then the two fell asleep.  _

_ He walked down the seemingly empty corridor when Hermione called after him. He turned around to face his friend, his smile fading as he saw the angry expression on her face. _

_ “Hey, Hermione.” He said as she caught up with him. She began ranting and screaming at him and Ron came running from behind her, trying to calm her down.  _

_ “I’m so sorry mate, she went totally crazy when you didn’t show.” Ron tried his best to hold Hermione down while apologizing to Harry. Harry smiled and Hermione calmed down enough for Ron to be able to let go of her. The three continued down to the great hall for some breakfast. _

_ \---- _

_ The exams were getting closer and Hermione was constantly nagging them about studying harder. Harry could swear he head both Ron and Draco mutter murderous remarks at Hermione under their breaths, more than once every hour. Harry didn’t really mind, he got to spend time with Draco after all.  _

_ “I have had ENOUGH!!” Draco exclaimed as he slammed his hands on the table while standing up. He then gathered his things and left the trio alone. Hermione looked at Harry, as if he knew what had gotten into Draco all of a sudden. _

_ “Well, Hermione. You can be a bit much sometimes.” Harry said, as he too packed his things and left. Ron and Hermione looked after them before returning to their study. Ron had given up on arguing with Hermione and had started to focus more on studying. A surprise when you thought about it really, but Ron had changed that for Hermione. As they studied, Harry had caught up with Draco.  _

_ “Why the hell is she so... so.. so BOSSY?!!” Harry laughed at Draco’s thought of Hermione.  _

_ “She just want what’s best for us.” He said, as he took Draco’s hand in his. Draco heaved a sigh and they walked in blissful silence to the astronomy tower. There they continued their study, but only for a little while. For the most part, they made out and got back to the common room at shit in the morning. Luckily for them, they didn’t have any classes they needed to get to that day. So they went to bed, more precisely to Harry’s bed. and slept most of the day away. When they woke up, Hermione was not pleased with them. Harry brushed her off, telling her they had actually studied after they left her and Ron. For how long they studied, he didn’t say.  _

_ \---- _

_ The exams were over and it was almost time to leave Hogwarts for good. Harry and Draco were nowhere to be found although Hermione had a pretty good idea of where they were and what they were doing. _

_ “And right before the feast too.” She heaved a sigh and leaned on Ron’s shoulder as they waited for the rest of the students to fill up the great hall. Just as the last students were finding their places at the tables, Harry and Draco came walking in. It wasn’t hard to see what they had been doing, but nobody made a comment about it. Draco’s hair was all over the place, so was Harry’s but then again, it always was. They both had a huge grin plastered on their faces, and their clothes were uneven and looked like it was thrown on in a hurry. And it probably was, Hermione was sure of it.  _

_ “Hey.” Harry whispered as he sat down opposite to her, just as Minerva Mcgonagall started a speech. Hermione smiled an uncertain smile and turned her attention towards the Headmistress. And then the feast began.  _

_ “Where were you two?” Ron asked between bites. _

_ “Nowhere.” Draco answered and looked at Harry with a smug smile. Harry slapped Draco’s shoulder and turned to ron. _

_ “The room of requirement. Gives you the softest bed you could ever dream of.” Harry flashed a grin at his friend and ducked as Hermione tried hitting him with a book. She shook her head at them and was pleased that they at least had shown up.  _

_ “I would have your heads if you hadn’t shown up.” She said, making Harry and Draco grin. And then the school year ended. Slowly but with a certainty. Harry wished it could last longer, that he could be an ignorant student for just a little while longer.  _


	6. Harry Potter and the marks that never left them

#  **_Chapter 5_ **

Harry Potter and the marks that never left them

Harry made his way down the seemingly quiet corridor. Lost in thought, he was surprised when a student ran read first into him. It was one of the boys from the train ride, the first one if Harry remembered correctly. He had the kid in DADA, what was his name again.

“I’m sorry, professor!” The kid said, looking up in awe at Harry. The boy kept rambling on, seemingly to find an excuse.

“Calm down, you were running because?” Harry asked, stopping the boy from continuing to ramble. he hesitated before, in a low voice, answering.

“My friend dared me to... “ The rest was a mumble, and Harry looked at the kid and waited for him to speak up.

“Dared you to... what?” Harry said, not having the patience to wait. 

“We were playing cards in the common room and Cal dared me to go tell Amy how I felt about the different teachers.” Harry heaved a sigh and placed his books on top of the boys head.

“Don’t run, even if the corridor seems empty. Got that?” He said, disapproving only of the running. 

“Of cause, professor. I’m sorry.”

“Never mind.” Harry said, removing his books. “Just don’t get caught doing it again.” He then left the first year and returned to his own thoughts. 

\----

As he entered his room, Draco noticed the letter from Harry. He had gotten it the day before, but didn’t have the time or heart to open it. He knew what he needed to do, but it scared him to know what he had to do. He honestly didn’t want Harry to get involved in all of this, but it was the only way. He picked the letter up and opened it. He read it, and it slipped out of his hand, he fell to the floor with tears running down his face. 

> _Dear Draco_
> 
> _Remember our years at Hogwarts?_
> 
> _While teaching here, I’m constantly reminded of our time here. We used to hate each other. So much happened that changed us both. And it changed us for the better._
> 
> _Remember...._

Draco read the letter over once again, all the memories resurfacing. All the feelings he had bottled up inside of him, suddenly spilled out in the form of tears. His mother knocked on his door, but he didn’t notice her. She opened the door, looked at him with kind eyes before closing the door and walking away. Leaving him alone, he would want that from her. 

> _Meet me in Hogsmeade, saturday at 10am_
> 
> _Love_
> 
> _Harry_

He had two days to prepare himself, he almost couldn’t do it. 

\----

The days passed by slowly, but it was finally saturday and Harry was electric. Draco’s reply had been short, but Harry could feel the love in every single letter Draco had written. He felt himself going sick at the thought. The fact that he felt and acted like a teenager in love was in it self a bad thing. Kreacher popped in with his breakfast and Harry was glad to have something else to think about for a while. 

“A letter from Narcissa Malfoy.” Kreacher handed Harry the letter and returned to cleaning the room. Harry mumbled a thanks before opening the letter and reading it. 

> _Dear Harry_
> 
> _As a mother I know I should not intervene, but I fear Draco has gotten involved in something dark. I know he is going to see you today. Whatever he has gotten involved in, I know you can help him. I am simply worried about my son and know of nothing else I can do but write to you about my worries._
> 
> _Narcissa Malfoy_

Whatever it was, Harry wanted to know. If Draco really was getting involved in something dangerous, Harry was going to find out and get Draco out of it. 

\----

Draco was waiting for Harry at the usual spot. The spot they had made theirs in their last year, the spot where they had made out more than any of them could count. Draco placed a gloved hand on the wall and heaved a sigh, letting a puff of cold air drift off. He needed this day off, he really did. But in the back of his head, he couldn’t stop thinking about how he had to betray the man he loved the most. A pair of strong arms was wrapped around his torso and a laugh escaped the man behind him. 

“Did I scare you?” Harry asked from behind Draco. Draco heaved another sigh and turned around to place his own arms around Harry. They were almost the same height, Harry being a few inches taller than Draco. 

“A little.” Draco whispered and they shared a sweet, short kiss. Hand in hand they walked through the small town to The Three Broomsticks. None of them caring about the students. They used the whole day talking about everything and nothing. When it was time for Harry to leave, they were once again at their spot. Harry looked worried as he stroked Draco’s hair.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked with a low voice, hugging Draco close. Draco was about to say nothing was wrong, but he knew that wouldn’t do anything.

“You don’t need to know.” He answered, burying his face in Harry’s chest. Harry hummed and placed his head on Draco’s.

“I’m just worried about you.” Harry lifted his head and looked down at Draco, puffs of air escaping from between his lips. Draco looked up and gave Harry a smile.

“I know.” He said and they once again shared a kiss. With an unexpected kiss on Draco’s cheek, Harry left Draco to get back to the school. Draco stood back at the spot, looking longingly after Harry. What he wouldn’t give to tell him what was wrong. His whole world was against him, or that’s how it felt to Draco. He held a hand over the mark on his arm. It was almost gone, but still there. It would never go away. With the mark he was bound to obey, even if he didn’t want to. He was bound by his decisions as a teenager. A stupid kid who hadn’t known better. 

\----

The only light in the room came from a single candle. The flame, small enough to not disturb any other in the room, was burning green. The light it emitted was bright contrary to what one might think with the color of the flame. The candle was standing on a small table filled with different paper clippings. The hooded person at the table was looking through the clippings, with an interest that could only be described as intense. 

“If you keep looking at those, you’re gonna burn a hole in them from your starring.” A young man with dark skin and pale hair walked over to the person at the table, looking down at the paper clippings in disgust. 

“If you don't like it, Viktor, then leave.” Came a voice, as a woman with pale skin and knee long black hair walked into the room and placed more clippings on the table. 

“I don’t like your attitude, Marlene.” Viktor said, poison in his words. She scoffed at him and turned to a snickering figure in the shadows.

“What are you laughing at, Edward?” Edward came out into the light, a huge grin on his face.

“I’m just enjoying your little lovers quarrel. That’s all.” He said, shrugging. Viktor started protesting, but Edward didn’t care. Marlene just gave him a death stare and left the room. Viktor, being taller than Edward, walked up behind the other and slapped his head.

“Screw you, Edward.” Victor said.

“Could the two of you just... shut up?” Came a quiet voice from the hooded person at the table, still staring intensely at the paper clippings. The two muttered a sorry and Edward left the room, lab coat flying after him because of the obvious too big of a size. 

“Sorry, Maria.” Viktor said as he took a chair and sat opposite the hooded figure.

“It’s quite alright, Viktor.” She lifted her head and gave him a smile. Resting her head on her hand, she looked bast Viktor and over at her brother.

“Merlin, Maria. Stop drooling over that man and get over here.” Maria laughed and walked over to him. She stopped in front of him and removed her hood. Her black curls landed beautifully around her neck and on her collarbone. 

“Now, now, Marius. Don’t be so hasty.” She sat down on his lap and removed his hood, just as Viktor came over with the candle. His black hair lay flat on his head, red eyes boring into the darkness. Where Marius was pale and death like, Maria was as lively as they came. Marius looked more like their father in his younger years, and Maria looked like their mother. The flame from the candle grew and the wall behind Marius and Maria was visible. On it was painted a snake, but not just any painting. It was the dark mark, their fathers mark. The mark of Lord Voldemort.

\----

The gossip at the school was all about Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy dating. At this discovery, Harry had taken to locking himself in his office after classes. He would ignore every student trying to bring it up in class, he didn’t even answer the headmistress when she asked about it. A knock on the door to his office. Harry opened the door to see a first year Ravenclaw girl standing there. Behind her was two Hufflepuff boys. Harry recognized them from the train and his classes. 

“Spellman.” He said short, before turning to the boys. “Burns and Mckenzie too.” He looked back at Spellman.

“We just wanna know if the rumors are true, sir.” She said, confident in herself. 

“And what rumors are you referring to?” Harry asked, still not letting them inside. 

“The one about you and Draco Malfoy!” Burns answered, eager to know the truth. Harry looked them over, and was reminded of three others who once also had attended Hogwarts. They too had done a lot of things the adults didn’t like. They too, had kept asking questions. Harry heaved a sigh, and let the three inside his office. He motioned for them to take a seat and sat down at his desk.

“So, what exactly do you want to know?” Harry asked, folding his hands and laying them on the table.

“Some of the sixth years claim they saw you and Draco Malfoy in Hogsmeade, kissing.” Mckenzie said, looking at his friends for confirmation. The other two nodded, and they all looked at Harry in anticipation. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening his eyes again.

“What, do you want to know?” Harry asked again, making Spellman irritated.

“Are you and Draco Malfoy dating!?” She almost shouted at him while standing up. She wasn’t tall, being a first year and all, but she was furious and wanted answers.

“Why do you want to know?” Harry asked, calmly. This made Spellman even more irritated at him. She only calmed down when Burns placed his hand on her arm. 

“Sir, a lot of rumours are going around about your years at Hogwarts. How the two of you used to be, well, enemies. We just want to know, to actually understand, what it actually is. Some are saying it’ll never be a real thing, others are saying it has been a thing for years.” Burns said, looking at Harry with an apologetic look. As if he were sorry for the way his friends had behaved. 

“There are a great many things that cannot be undone, even by time. Yes, Malfoy and I had a rivalry when we attended Hogwarts. But you have to remember who his father was. His father was one of Voldemort’s trusted Death Eaters.” Mckenzie and Spellman shuddered at the mention of the dark lords name, but didn’t say anything. “When Voldemort thought Lucius Malfoy had betrayed his trust, he punished him. And a fate worse than death, was using Lucius’ only son. Draco was made a Death Eater at a young age, and at the time he didn’t know what he was doing. He wanted to make his father proud and he wanted to help his mother. It didn’t take Draco long to realize he couldn’t back down, and he was scared.” All three of them were listening intensely to what Harry said, not wanting to miss any small detail. “It was the year we really didn’t get along. I didn’t trust him, never had. And I began suspecting him of being a Death Eater, my friends and professors didn’t want to believe me. Not until it was too late. The year after, he saved my life. I have been saved two times by a Malfoy. First, when I was captured and taken to their manor. Draco could have given away my identity, but he didn’t. Later that same year, doing the great battle for Hogwarts I was saved again. This time by his mother, Narcissa Malfoy. Voldemort thought he had killed me, and asked her to confirm. She asked me about Draco. And lied to the dark lord, saving my life.”

“Then... When did you start dating?” Burns asked. Harry chuckled and looked down at the table.

“The year after, we attended Hogwarts once again. We took the 8th year, as it was called. For all the 7th years who wanted to finish their studies. It took a month before I started to trust him, and after that it all escalated. We realized that our feelings of rivalry, was something entirely different. Ron and Hermione, they took a bit longer to trust him, especially Ron. We all have marks that never left, marks that will never leave us. Most precious to us, are the marks that will never leave. I will always be The Boy Who Lived, Dumbledore’s Golden Boy, The Chosen One. But I am still just Harry. I just happened to be struck by one of the unforgivable curses, and live.”

“What about the others? Ron, Hermione and Draco? What marks do they have?” Burns asked.

“Draco has the fading mark the dark lord left him. Hermione... Has the scars of ‘Mudblood’ on her arm and Ron has.. Ron has no visible marks or scars. He was raised in a loving family, the youngest boy in the house. They were all pureblood, but was labeled as blood traitors his whole childhood. He lost a brother and almost a father. The things he went through, while still smiling every day. He is a remarkable man. And a great friend.” There was silence for a while, then Kreacher popped in.

“Tea?” He asked in a raspy voice.

“If you would be so kind.” Harry said, giving the house elf a smile. The old elf smiled back before disappearing to the kitchen once again. It didn’t take him long to come back with five cups and a hot pot of tea. Each of the children accepted a cup of tea from the house elf with smiles. Harry thanked him, and then he poured a cup for himself and took it to a corner in the room where pillows had been laid out for the old and trustworthy house elf. 

“Where exactly do you have him from?” Mckenzie asked, sipping the hot tea. 

“He was.. Well.. He was given to me when my godfather died.” Mckenzie nodded, and they sat there in silence for a while. 

“He is kind.” Spellman said, looking over at the house elf.

“Show a house elf kindness once, and he’ll help you. Show a house elf kindness every day, and he’ll be a friend for life.” Harry said, sipping his tea and sitting back in his chair. 

“What do you mean?” Spellman asked, looking at Harry.

“My godfather, Sirius Black, was born into a noble house. He could order the house elves around as it pleased him, in the end it cost him his life. Kreacher helped my friends and I, because we were kind to him unlike Sirius.” Harry said, finishing his tea. “That’s my time, finish your tea and get back to your commonrooms. All of you.” He said sternly, but kindly. 

\----

The three left the professor and headed back to their common rooms, but before they parted they stood in silence. They looked at each other, and then the way they had come. They all felt like something was wrong with the professor, they just couldn’t tell what.

“We have to find out what’s going on.” 

“Are you crazy, Dom? Amy, what do you think?” The two boys turned to their friend.

“I don’t know. But something is definitely wrong with the professor.” She said looking up at the two. “But it will have to wait, we have potions first thing tomorrow.” The boys nodded and went to the kitchen. They hadn’t known that Harry had followed them. He knew they suspected something, something that didn’t have anything to do with his relationship with Draco. He decided not to do any more, they would come to him eventually to ask the questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone who reads this.  
> Please leave a comment with your thoughts, it makes me happy.


	7. Harry Potter and the poisonous plants

#  **_Chapter 6_ **

Harry Potter and the poisonous plants

It was getting dark as the shops closed down for the night. A lonely hooded figure walked beneath the streetlamps, not at all wavering in it’s destination. The figure reached an unclosed shop, and went inside. A young man came out from behind the long rows of shelves to greet the hooded figure. 

“Welcome, how can I help you?” He asked the hooded figure. 

“I need something, and I believe you can help me.” The hooded figure said in a low voice, handing the young man a note

“I’ll try my best to find it.” The young man looked at the note and left for the back room. He emerged a few minutes later with a small package. “Be careful with it, don’t shake it too much and under no circumstances are you to drop it. The gas inside it can kill even a dementor.” He said, being careful with handing it to the hooded figure. 

“Let the snake rise once again.” The hooded figure said in response.

“Let the snake rise.” The young man replied.

\----

It was getting warmer in the weather and the plants Harry had brought with him was blooming. For this particular week, all 6th and 7th year students who took DADA for their N.E.W.T.’s was going to be working in the greenhouses. A space in the least frequently used greenhouse had been cleared for Harry’s plants, here the students were going to learn about the plants. They were divided into groups and had to work together to take care of the plant, while also observing it. Most of them could be used as poison, but also as antidotes for some of the other plants’ poison. Harry, of cause, knew all about all the poisons and the antidotes, otherwise he wouldn’t have had the students go anywhere near the plants. Doing one of these lessons, all the students were discussing their assignment in their groups while Professor Longbottom was teaching a class in the other end of the greenhouse. A 7th year Slytherin noticed one of the first year students nearing one of the dangerous plants, but trusted him to know not to get too close to unknown plants. She was wrong. The boy got close to one of the plants and decided it was a great idea to examine one of the thorns with his finger. There wasn’t much blood, but the plant was dangerous for a reason, the Slytherin made a shout of warning but it was too late. One of the 6th year Gryffindors reacted fast and catched the poor first year before he hit the floor.

“POTTER!!” The Gryffindor and the Slytherin shouted at the same time, turning to the two professors talking. They both turned around and looked at the first year being held by the 6th year Gryffindor. Harry, who had heard the Slytherins warning had been slowly turning her way, was now in a full sprint to the other end of the greenhouse with Neville right after him. 

“What happened?” Harry asked, taking the first year Ravenclaw in his arms.

“I noticed him walking around looking at your plants, Professor. I didn’t say anything as I thought he knew not to get too close to unknown plants.” The Slytherin said looking worried. 

“Is he going to be alright?” The Gryffindor asked, showing concern for the child in Harry’s arms. Harry stood up and looked around at the plants.

“What plant?” He asked.

“The Euphorbia Milii.” The slytherin said. Harry nodded and thought for a moment. 

“Neville, take him to the hospital wing. I need to make the antidote.” Neville took the kid and went off.

“How long does he have?” One of the other first years asked.

“It’s a really slow working poison when only pricking a finger like he did. He’ll have at least a week if not more.” Harry said to them, looking through the plants to find the one that held the antidote. A murmur started between the first years, and stopped when Harry turned around. “Stop talking. Alice, go make the ingredients ready. Harold, go help her. Be fast, both of you.” He then turned back to the plants and found the right one. Although these plants could be found in the muggle world as well these had been infused with magic at an early state, this made them extremely dangerous. Harry found a pair of gloves and broke off a small piece of the plant the Ravenclaw had been poisoned by, and some from the plant that held the antidote. Just as he was about to tell the first years to leave the greenhouse, Neville returned. He took them to another greenhouse to try and continue the lesson. Harry wasn’t worried about his own students, so he told them to keep working and then left to make the antidote.

When he arrived at the potions class, all the students were looking at the setup that had been prepared.

“Everything here?” He asked, placing the two plant pieces on either side of the table. 

“Yes.” Said the Slytherin. Harry told his two students to go back to the greenhouse to continue their assignment. He looked up and saw the group of students and the potions teacher.

“Alright class, anyone here can tell me what year you all are in?” A Hufflepuff raised her hand.

“We’re in our 4th year, Sir.”

“Excellent. Now. One of the first years was stupid enough to get close to one of my plants, as of right now he’s in the hospital wing waiting for the antidote. This,” He lifted one of the plants. “is what he got close to. It’s the euphorbia milii, and I’m going to teach you how to make the antidote for it’s poison.” And then he began his lesson. The students were mesmerized and all of them took notes while Harry talked them though what he did and why he did it. 

For a long time, the poisoned first year was all anyone could talk about. The kid had become a legend, and the biggest idiot the school had ever seen. 

\----

He was awoken by the events of his dream. Long messy blonde hair falling down his heaving chest as he was sitting up from the nightmarish event. He threw the covers away and gout out of bed. When he passed the bathroom mirror he stopped. His hair was a long tangled mess, he had visible dark circles under the eyes and his skin seemed paler than usual. Around his neck was a thin silver chain with a small pendant hanging from it. The pendant was formed like a small bolt of lightning. He reached up to hold it in his hands when he noticed the state of the skin on his hand. It was dark, almost like charred wood, with dark red wains between the cracks. It didn’t hurt him, bending his hand. But he could feel it was real, and it was slowly ascending to the rest of his arm. The charring had almost completely gone over the mark. The ring on his finger shone bright in the dim light, it always felt cold to the touch. When it was really bad it felt warm, sometimes it even burned him. But he was unable to take it off, it had been sealed to his finger with magic. Old magic. He heaved a sigh and took a hairbrush and began brushing his entangled hair. It would be a lot easier to do with magic, but he had come to enjoy doing things the long and sometimes hard way. 

He went to his desk and was greeted by a letter from Hermione Granger, she asked him to go see to Harry as Ronald and herself were busy with things stirring up at the ministry lately. He made a small note for the Headmistress, telling her he’d come by some time that day he then called for a house elf to take the note to Hogwarts for him. 

\----

When he arrived at the headmistresses office, Draco Malfoy was talking to her. When he walked in, they both turned towards him and smiled. He smiled back and Mcgonagall excused herself from the room. Draco opened his arms to Harry, and Harry accepted the hug.

“The, minister, wants to know how you are doing.” Draco said, placing his head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry chuckled and leaned his head down to place a kiss on Draco’s cheek. They shared a silent moment before pulling apart. 

“What else does she want to know?” Harry asked, leading Draco out of the headmistresses office and over to his own. 

“Nothing else really.” Draco said while waving his hand in front of his face. “There’s been a lot of things going on at the ministry lately, they didn’t have the time to come themselves. They..” Draco stopped as Harry had taken hold of his hand to study it.

“What happened?” Harry asked, pointing at Draco’s hand. Draco was about to say nothing had happened, but that would be an obvious lie. 

“I’m not really sure what happened. All I know is that it’s the ring doing it, and I honestly don’t remember where I got the ring from.” Draco said, looking Harry in the eyes, making sure he knew it wasn’t a lie. Harry nodded and opened the door to his office.

“I believe you.” He said, giving Draco a smile. “But can’t you just take it off?” He asked, accepting the cup of tea Krecher handed him. 

“I've tried. Even before it got to this. It’s sealed with some old magic that I can’t undo.” Draco said, also accepting a cup of tea. 

It was a few hours later, that Mcgonagall found the two of them in a chair in Harry’s office. Harry sitting on Draco’s lap, playing with the long blonde hair. They were whispering to each other, words of love she was to discover when she got closer. 

“Hello boys.” She said. They both looked at her with tired eyes. Eyes that had seen and experienced destruction and death. 

“Hi, professor.” Harry said, his head on Draco’s shoulder. 

“Hi.” Draco said, leaning his head on Harry’s. 

“Shall I call off classes tomorrow, professor?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at them.

“You’ll have the whole school rioting.” Harry said with a grin getting up from Draco’s lap.

“I will indeed. So Mr. Malfoy better get going, or neither of you are going to get any sleep tonight.” She said, turning around to leave them when Harry stops her.

“Professor, can you help us with something.” He asks her, helping Draco up from the chair and over to Mcgonagall. 

“I can try my best.” She says as Harry takes Draco’s hand and shows it to her. “Oh my.” She silently exclaims. Taking the hand in her own and turning it so she could get a better look at it. 

“The ring is infused with some old magic, I’ve tried all I could to get it off.” Draco explains. 

“I’m afraid there is nothing I can do for you mr. Malfoy.” Mcgonagall said with a heavy voice. “It is powerful magic, only the one who infused it can undo it I’m afraid.” Harry and Draco nodded in silence.

“Of cause.” Harry said, taking Draco’s hand in his. 

“I am, truly, sorry.” She gave the two of them a warm smile and left them. When the door closed behind her, a piece of Draco’s charred arm fell to the floor and Harry picked it up and looked closer at it. 

“I have to try something.” He said, still looking at the piece. Draco turned to him and saw what he was holding. Harry then proceeded to completely ignore Draco and go get his coat. 

“Where are you going?” Draco asked, confused at why Harry suddenly threw Draco’s jacket after him. 

“To the greenhouses. I need to try something with one of the plants.” Harry answered, still ignoring Draco’s pressense. 

“Lead the way.” Draco said with a hint of sarcasm. 

He followed Harry to the greenhouses and to the one with the plants in them. At the far end of the greenhouse, the plants stood, bathed in the light from the full moon. Despite the chill in the air, the rose stood in full bloom. 

"What's the antidote for the rose?" He asked as Harry put on a pair of thick cloves and started cutting off small pieces of all the different plants.

"That would be the solanum. Also known as Devil's Thorn." Harry said, pointing to said plant while cutting off a piece of another. Draco nodded, putting his hands in his pockets to make sure he didn't accidentally poison himself. When they left the greenhouse, the rose was no longer bathed in the light of the moon. 

\----

In a dark room, far away from any praying eyes, two hooded figures were silently talking. The talking quickly became a heated argument, and the younger of the two left. A glowing hand reached up for its owners hood and pulled the face deeper into the shadows. Tonight everything would change. And tomorrow, tomorrow would be the day he would come to regret most. And he had a lot of regret from his younger days, but even all those combined would not even scratch the surface of tomorrow.

"Just get it done." Had been what the younger man had said. He wouldn't understand how hard it would be. To betray the love of your life. He already dreaded tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait!! I've been kinda stuck with this one, and all others.  
> Hope you like it so far, because I don't really know where this is going.
> 
> Enjoy.


	8. Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Yes. Hi. It's me. Again.
> 
> Happy holidays. I know I'm late.   
> Here's another chapter for you.

#  **_Chapter 7_ **

Roses

The invitation came a week after Draco had visited Hogwarts. Draco had invited Harry to tea, but Harry knew there was something else on Draco’s mind. The tea was only an excuse to talk with Harry. Just as Harry was about to use the floo to get to Malfoy Manor, he was halted by a knock on his door. 

“Yes?” He asked, and the door creaked open to reveal three students. 

“Are you leaving? Where are you going? Actually, never mind. We need your help, sir.” Caleb Burns, a first year Hufflepuff, rambled.

“With?” Harry asked as the three students came in to his office. 

“How do we sneak out of the castle at night without being found?” Dominic Mckenzie, also a first year Hufflepuff, asked. 

“You would either have to become invisible, or own an invisibility cloak.” Harry said, matter-of-factly. 

“We don’t know any spell that can make one invisible, and we don’t own an invisibility cloak.” Amy Spellman, a first year Ravenclaw, said, thinking over other ways to sneak out of the castle. Harry walked over to his desk, opened a drawer and took out a piece of fabric.

“Don’t get caught. Bring it back tomorrow. Tell no one.” Harry said as he handed his invisibility cloak to Spellman. 

“This is... This is an invisibility cloak!” She exclaimed, looking at it like it was magic seen by a muggle. 

“What, if I may ask, are you going to do outside of the castle at night?” Harry asked, looking over the three students.

“Hagrid said he needed some help, something he would have asked you to help with but he knew you were busy.” Mckenzie said. 

“Fair.” Harry said, urging them to leave. He heaved a sigh and walked into the fireplace. He really needed some time with Draco. 

\----

Harry made his way out of the fireplace and was immediately swept into the waiting arms of Draco Malfoy. They both laughed, toppled over and fell to the floor still laughing. Harry was the first to get up and as he reached out a hand to help Draco up, Draco tackled him and they were once again both on the floor laughing. They finally finish laughing and Draco shows Harry to a chair by the windows. The whole setup was elegant. A small coffee table was placed in between two armchairs with elegant green and gray patterns. In the middle of the coffee table was a vase with a bouquet with fifteen roses in it. fourteen blue roses were surrounding the fifteenth pale peach rose. Harry found it a beautiful arrangement. 

“What’s the occasion?” Harry asked, nodding towards the roses as he sat down opposite from Draco. Draco smiled at him and took Harry’s hand in his.

“You.” Draco replied softly, stroking Harry’s hand with his thumb. Green met gray and the silence that followed wasn’t unwelcome, it was a relief. 

“Draco, what’s wrong.” Draco heaved a sigh and leaned back in his chair. As he did so, he also let go of Harry’s hand. 

“He had kids.”

“Who?”

“The dark lord. They said they could help me, but they just ended up using me for their own twisted game.” Draco heaved a heavy sigh and gladly accepted the cup of tea he was handed. Harry sat back in his own chair, also accepting the cup of tea handed to him. Harry took a sip with closed eyes. When they opened again, he was looking straight at Draco. 

“They?”

“Twins, boy and girl.” They sat in silence, sipping on their tea. 

\----

Harry wasn’t feeling well. Was it the tea? Would Draco poison him? Roses. Blue and pale peach. No, the color was only to further get the point through. Fifteen. Fifteen roses. Blue and pale peach. And just for him. Draco did poison him. His vision grew blurry and the floor came closer. He was on the floor. Why was he on the floor. He could faintly hear Draco call out to him. Why, why was Draco... Apologising? Blue roses. Pale peach rose in the middle. But why roses. There’s a lot of other flowers that could give off an apology other than roses. Roses weren’t really used for apologies, roses were... Harry’s rose. He was placed in the armchair again. Why?

“So. This is the famous Harry Potter.” A male. His voice was raspy, just like Voldemort’s had been. He wasn’t able to move. Or speak. 

“Marius.” A stern female. 

“Shut up, Maria” Did he just slap her.

“What the hell, Marius!” He did. He can feel a hand around his chin. It’s squeeze his face, it hurts. Stop. A face comes into his blurry view. Tom Riddle! No. This one’s too slimy. Marius. That’s what the female voice had called him, right?

“My name, is Marius. My father was the dark lord Voldemort. I’m here to do what he couldn’t do. Kill you, and take over that damned school you love so much.” The young man spat. He was angry. Harry was pushed back to the floor as the man was leaving. There had been others there as well. He can hear Marius call for Draco. He can vaguely see Draco handing something to a young woman. That must be Maria. She gives Draco a small nod, and Draco leaves. Why does he look sad. 

“Draco didn’t mean for any of this to happen. He truly does love you.” She said, helping him up in the chair again and showing him what Draco had given to her. 

“Devil’s.... Thorn...” Harry whispered in a low rasping voice. He had a hard time talking, being poisoned and all. If Draco had given her, Maria, a piece of Devil’s thorn, then he knew exactly what plant Draco had used to poison him with and how to make the antidote. He hadn’t been sure before, but now he was certain that Draco had taken a rose. 

“How do I make the antidote?” She asked as she helped him over to the fireplace.

“Won’t he... Won’t he know... That it was... you?” Harry asked.

“He doesn’t seem to care much about me anymore. Not after mom got back.” She said. She sounded sad, and as Harry turned his face towards her she also looked sad. 

“Hmm.” Was all the response Harry could muster at the moment. In the next they were standing in his office at Hogwarts. It was the middle of the night so nobody would see them. And in the case of a prefect seeing them, Harry was a teacher, he was allowed to wander the halls at night. 

\----

They hadn’t met anyone on their way to the potions classroom. While going there, Harry had told Maria what ingredients she needed to have ready. She sat him down at the teacher’s table and found all the things he needed. He told her how much they needed of it and then began guiding her through what to do. It didn’t take long for her to finish, and the antidote was ready. 

“Tell me, Maria. Why did you decide to help me?” Harry asked, putting the things away so they didn’t leave the classroom a huge mess. 

“I have always admired you. Looked up to you, like you were Merlin himself.” She gave him a shy grin.

“First of all, I’m not really that powerful. Besides, I’m a proud Gryffindor.” Harry grinned at her.

“What my brother is trying to do is wrong! Our father was wrong!Mother is wrong!” Maria gritted her teeth and her hands curled into fists at her sides. 

“Then help me stop him. He isn’t going to attack Hogwarts now, is he?” Harry asked, concern coloring his words. Maria shook her head.

“He’ll be here at the rise of the full moon.”

“That only gives us a few days.” Harry muttered as he opened the door to his office. “You better get back to your brother before he starts to take notice of your absence.” 

“Thank you, Harry.” She smiled as she used the floo to get back to Malfoy manor. 

\----

A/N - For aesthetic!!!

Why roses? Find out in the next chapter!! 

Nah... You’ll all have forgotten about the roses before I get the next chapter out anyways. 

It’s because Draco took a rose to poison Harry with.

_ Fifteen roses symbolises an apology.  _

**_“Sending someone 15 roses means that you are sorry for hurting them.”_ ** __

**_A blue rose;_ ** _ The unattainable / The impossible - It is impossible for Draco to do anything else, even if he wanted to. _

**_A pale peach rose;_ ** _ Modesty - Draco really is sorry for what he is doing to Harry.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Evil mom, killing a dementor, Voldy's little love life before he died!!!
> 
> Just kidding!! One of those aren't gonna be in the next chapter.
> 
> I wanna say a huge thank you to everyone who left a kudos on this.   
> If you have done so recently... Congrats on getting through it all... I'm a bit concerned about you... 
> 
> This story, the chapters actually, is getting long. Therefore it's almost time to end it. 
> 
> If you came for the wedding... Please stay...You'll get your wedding!!!!
> 
> This isn't because this is the third or second last chapter, way too much still needs to happen for that.
> 
> Thank you for staying with this fanfiction untill now. Love ya for it!!


End file.
